


Say You Love Me

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Gojyo has been in love with Hakkai for a long time now, but he's not really wanting to confess to his friend. However it seems Hakkai may have figured it out before Gojyo even says a word.





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I am obsessed- Okay so here's another Saiyuki fic from me with Hakkai/Gojyo. Because I love them together and they are adorable and yeah.
> 
> So enjoy~! 
> 
> -Cough cough- I'm Sure Gojyo is going to enjoy this as well- 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------

Gojyo sighed as he sat down his bed in the hotel room he was sharing with Hakkai. His friend was out with The Monkey in town getting food, while Sanzo was reading in the room he was sharing with Goku.

The demon half breed had no idea when it started... His growing feelings for his best pal. Hakkai was a very different person than Gojyo was. Though since they had met Hakkai felt himself warming up to the other man very quickly. Through being roommates, to going on this journey together the two had become very close. 

And soon enough Gojyo found himself falling in love with Hakkai. Out all everyone it just had be Hakkai didn't it? No it couldn't of been anyone else. Gojyo felt if it was maybe his feelings would be easier to deal with. Maybe he wouldn't feel so... Conflicted? He wasn't really sure, but to have fallen in love with Hakkai... Well it scared Gojyo. He hoped to maybe there was a chance Hakkai felt the same if even only a little. Gojyo did not want to just come out and confess to his friend out of the blue... Though it seemed if he wanted to tell the other man his feelings it was really the only way. While Gojyo didn't mind the idea of kissing Hakkai, he wasn't about to cross a line with his friend. Suddenly, Gojyo heard the door to the room open and Gojyo walked on in and closed the door behind him, while smiling. "Hey, Gojyo," Hakkai greeted. "Hey..." Gojyo replied, smiling at his friend. "Everything okay?" Hakkai asked, sitting down beside of his friend. "Yeah. Just fine," Gojyo nodded. "Really now?" Hakkai asked.

Gojyo felt himself getting nervous, but kept himself in check before speaking up. "Yes. I'm good. By the way, where's that dragon of your's?" Gojyo responded. "Oh he's with Goku. He fell asleep in his arms on the way back here and so he's rooming with him and Sanzo tonight,"

"That's nice," Gojyo nodded. "I still think there's something wrong though. Why don't you tell me your woes?" Hakkai said. "Be-Because it's not something I can just tell you..." Hakkai mumbled. "You know... I think I am starting to understand. I mean I thought maybe I was picking up hints before hand, but I was never completely sure..." Hakkai purred, as he wrapped his arms around Gojyo's waist. "I've seen the way you look at me, Gojyo ..." 

"T-That isn't it Hakkai! I just-" Gojyo wasn't able to finish his words however, when Hakkai kissed his ear which sent a shiver down Gojyo's spine. "Yeah... I've definitely figured it out now..." Hakkai said in a gentle voice. "You love me don't you?"

"Yes..." Gojyo mumbled. "Good. Because I love you too," Hakkai responded and then asked his friend a certain question, while looking Gojyo up and down. "Do you wanna?..." Gojyo nodded and then said "Please take me," As soon as those words were uttered, Hakkai pinned his friend down to the bed and then moved to unbutton Gojyo's pants. Once Hakkai had pulled them off he took the man's underwear off next and then he gently rubbed his hands over Gojyo's length which made the half breed moan. "You like this, don't you?" Hakkai teased. "Y-Yes!" Gojyo cried out, as he felt Hakkai running his fingers up and down his Cock. Without warning Hakkai took Gojyo's entire length in his mouth and used his tongue to please Gojyo even more. "A-AHHH! HAKKAI! PLEASE! DON'T STOP OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Gojyo moan-screamed as he felt the pleasure building up inside of him. Hakkai wrapped his tongue around Gojyo's Length and continued his work as his friend got even closer to the edge. "HAKKAI! I'-I'M GONNA CUM- I CAN FEEL IT! I CAN FEEL- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Gojyo came hard and fast into Hakkai's mouth and panted heavily when his friend had finally licked up very last drop of his cum. Gojyo felt his breath hitch as his length dropped from Hakkai's mouth. "Well well... I must say you taste amazing," Hakkai said. "So you will be my boyfriend?" 

"Yes, I will. I've been wanting this for so long," Gojyo replied as Hakkai made his way up the bed and pulled Gojyo into his arms. "Me too. Honestly I don't why I didn't try and get the truth out of you a while ago," Hakkai responded. "Well better late then never," Gojyo said, a she rested his head on Hakkai's chest. "Very true," Hakkai nodded. "Very true,"


End file.
